


Always

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve teaches you to learn to accept yourself and to trust.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> angst? Annnngst... don't hate me.  
> Song Prompt: "You'll Be In My Heart" - Tarzan  
> For Sarahp879 disney challenge on tumblr

**_Come stop your crying_ **

**_It will be alright_ **

**_Just take my hand_ **

**_And hold it tight_ **

The Avengers were welcoming of everyone, but getting to that point wasn’t easy. You had to work your ass off to make it into SHIELD, let alone the waiting list for the Avengers.

You had a not so secret though, being enhanced made it easier. 

Enhanced, you chuckled ruefully to yourself, what a pretty word compared to the one you had been called all your life. Mutant. Freak. Weirdo.

**_I will protect you_ **

**_From all around you_ **

**_I will be here_ **

**_Don't you cry_ **

Steve Rogers of course made your eyes turn to stars or hearts. Who could blame you? But then again, he was so sweet and kind to everyone you knew it couldn’t be more than friendliness. You kept your distance.

The fact that he took time to help you, made sure that you knew how to execute the new combat training was nothing more than him being kind. He did it with others. 

**_For one so small,_ **

**_You seem so strong_ **

**_My arms will hold you,_ **

**_Keep you safe and warm_ **

**_This bond between us_ **

**_Can't be broken_ **

**_I will be here_ **

**_Don't you cry_ **

The first time Steve saw you cry made his chest clench. He had taken you under his wing. He liked how hard you worked, often staying after the others had left or managed to pass the needed requirements for training, not you. Even with what you could do, you tried so hard to do it without your powers.

So, when you couldn’t land a high kick it frustrated you to no end. He understood tears of frustration and anger. “Hey.”

You jumped, turning swiftly to face him and then your shoulders dropped, even as you reached up to swipe away hot angry tears. “Thought everyone had left?”

He smiled as he dropped his bag onto the floor. “Why not just… use it?”

You pouted at him, he loved it when you did that, “it’s cheating.”

Steve scoffed, “like using two hundred plus pounds of weight to pin your five foot three itty bitty ass down isn’t?” he had hit it on the head, he knew the agent who always taunted you, the guy was always bullying you, he made a note to have a chat with him. “You gotta use everything in your skill set to your advantage and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, especially not those that are jealous of ya. C’mon, let’s go a round.”

You shoved a hand through your hair, pushing the loose strands from your face, “you have that date with Betty don’t you?”

Steve made a face, “I didn’t say that I would meet her, she just happily assumed.”

Laughter bubbled up as he stepped on the mat, fists raised and started circling you, making you mimic his movements.

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart_ **

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart_ **

**_From this day on_ **

**_Now and forever more_ **

**_You'll be in my heart_ **

**_No matter what they say_ **

**_You'll be here in my heart_ **

**_Always_ **

It was always Steve there, backing you up, in the midst of a fight as if the two of you were connected you knew instinctively where to move, where to hit, when to lean on the other. 

It warmed your heart, made every bit of you glows, to know there was someone to trust, that trusted you.

**_Why can't they understand the way we feel_ **

**_They just don't trust what they can't explain_ **

**_I know we're different, but deep inside us_ **

**_We're not that different at all_ **

Steve had seen Wanda do it, it had awed him several times. Yet, where Wanda could touch people’s minds, you were strictly Telekinetic. And just like your training in hand to hand you excelled in it. Moving fluidly and without a moments hesitation, shielding yourself and others from the city which was being destroyed around you.

Steve moved on ahead already knowing he was heading for the worst of it, he knew you would get others to safety and that was the most important part.

**_And you'll be in my heart_ **

**_Yes you'll be in my heart_ **

**_From this day on_ **

**_Now and forever more_ **

_ “It’s just difficult being so different.” You looked over as Steve hummed nodding.  _

_ “It took some time to adjust to thi,” he chuckled pointing at himself, “but once you do it’s nothing. Not saying you need to get over it or anything like that or that it is easy, but once you accept yourself for who you are it’s… a bit easier. If that makes sense?” _

_ You laughed, eyes scrunching shut, “yeah.. Well, I guess. Like some guru.” _

_ “Not like that!” Steve nudged you making you laugh before he caught your chin in hand, “you should see what I see.” _

_ You smirked at him, “falllin’ in love with me Cap?” _

_ “Maybe I am,” he hummed before leaning in. _

**_Don't listen to them_ **

**_'Cause what do they know_ **

**_We need each other, to have, to hold_ **

**_They'll see in time, I know_ **

Those small stolen moments were more than you had ever hoped for. Times when you two snuck out to sit on the lawn. You were sure everybody knew, Steve mumbled that if they did Nat and Bucky would have been on him about it already. 

It didn’t matter either way, not with his strong arms wrapped around you.

**_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_ **

**_I may not be with you_ **

**_But you got to hold on_ **

**_They'll see in time, I know_ **

**_We'll show them together_ **

Steve knew what it meant to sacrifice. 

How many times had he been faced with that kinda choice?

He ordered them to stand down and fall back. Of course Bucky and Nat argued, he growled the order once more, assuring Bucky he’d be right behind him.

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart_ **

**_Believe me you'll be in my heart_ **

**_I'll be there from this day on_ **

**_Now and forever more_ **

Panic set in.

You hated the feeling.

The world closed in on you, it got harder to breathe.

Bucky held Nat close to his side. “Steve?!”

“He said to-Y/N!!” Bucky called your name, but you were already gone.

**_You'll be in my heart_ **

**_No matter what they say_ **

**_You'll be here in my heart_ **

**_Always_ **

Steve waited for impact, but it never came. Opening baby blue eyes he stared at the crumpled wreckage of the car that had been coming at him full force now floating mid-air.

Turning he met your eyes, “Y/N!”

“Time to go Cap!” you grinned giving him a thumbs up.

Steve grunted, he had felt you before. Felt that power you wielded wrap around him and throw him, but this was different, this was more.

**_Always I'll be with you_ **

**_I'll be there for you always_ **

**_Always and always_ **

You knew, had always known it would come to this. 

It didn’t matter though, how your story ended as long as his went on.

It was okay, you ignored his choked cry. Pried his grip from the wall he had caught on with a flicker of your power before throwing him back. Knowing your power would deliver him to safety, well, relative safety. 

It was time you trusted. Trusted in what he had always seen in you, trusted that your teammates would catch him. Trusted that you could do this.

You had to trust that he would carry you within his heart.

Always.

**_Just look over your shoulder_ **

**_Just look over your shoulder_ **

**_Just look over your shoulder_ **

**_I'll be there_ **

**_Always_ **


End file.
